Twilight's Edge
by AdoKina
Summary: The Twilight is gone- but Link's beastial urges are growing ever stronger. His inner wolf has mutated to thrive on a different source from the Twilight- and with that brings chaos, crime, despair, and even romance to Link's life.
1. Chapter 1

I knew I shouldn't have done this.

What was I thinking, letting Ilia bully me into taking care of them? Then again, how would I have turned her down?

Sure- it was only four, but still- that's enough. More than enough. Oh Goddesses, they aren't going to survive.

_Calm down. The more you think about it, the more it will take over you!_ It's going to take a lot of willpower. Therefore… I am expecting a long night.

The four baby chicks peeped up at me from their box in my hands, trying to climb out. I pursed my lips. I don't blame them.

If only the others could know what I was feeling. If only they could understand- I am not myself anymore, and it's not my fault. At least- I think it's not.

But there's no way they could understand- or believe me, at that. They saw me with their own eyes- even fled. But they would never know it was me.

Those days were good. I had plenty to do with my time- I was constantly occupied. I don't love to kill, but I admit- I do love to fight for justice. It was the first time I ever had to take up a sword and let my ancestor's hidden instincts take over; and yet it was so thrilling. As if it was something I was born for.

Then there was the greater thrill of altering my form. It was painful at first… but it was a good pain. And I felt it often during Hyrule's crisis. Oh; the feeling of the breeze in my fur, my bare feet on stone, grass and snow, my strong jaws… the might of the wolf was mine.

And now… I crave that more than ever.

I am a strong-willed man. I can snuff out many powerful urges with no problem- like hunger, for example. I've gone for days without food, and though I was weak from it, I didn't even notice. Once I put the thought away, it stays there.

Not this one. It's an unnatural kind of urge. Something that simply should not exist in the mind of a Hylian. It brings about many undesired thoughts that beg to turn into actions.

Oh, and these defenseless creatures I so foolishly took into my care, are related to those undesired actions; just so you know.

The little chickens peeped and scrabbled at the box sides as I walked carefully to my house. I did my best to hold them gently in one hand as I held my nose with the other- blocking out their wafting aroma. At this point, I trotted a little bit until I got to the base of my ladder, and scrambled up it.

In my house, I set them on the table and distanced myself. I breathed deeply to let the smell leave my nose; for the most part. Guiltily, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Apparently I had been salivating.

They stayed on the floor by the fireplace in their little box; nice and warm, for the rest of the evening. I managed to spend that time outside on my balcony mostly, trying harder than ever to push this urge away.

I found it strange that this one was so different. It didn't want to go away…. It didn't want me to resist, because it felt like it was a _part_ of me that shouldn't be tucked away. But how can that be? I had never felt this way until after my time as a beast was long gone.

Tales of werewolves I was familiar with. After what I have been through, I would believe anything. But there is nothing that has happened to me that would make me feel this way.

And yet… it's like all I knew was coming true, and getting worse by day. For weeks, I have been trembling at night… avoiding the blaze of the silver circle in the night sky that made my skin crawl and my jaw chatter. At times, I could hear my breathing… shallow and panting… repetitive, like it was as I comfortably breathed as a beast.

Maybe I was just stark, raving mad. I would accept that if I wasn't so concerned for the safety of others. When I became this way… I had such a blood thirst. It didn't matter how full my belly was at the time. Like now… with the sound of those peeping baby chicks in my house… I just wanted to _eat _them.

Ilia's scent also appealed to me that way. I didn't feel inclined to eat her like I do with the chicks; which would be absolutely ridiculous to want to devour a human, anyways. But I caught myself happily breathing her in earlier today at the base of her neck from a distance. I never noticed her nice smell… it was quite appealing. Even Colin smelled nice.

I wiped my lips again with chagrin. It was getting dark… and cold. I felt my lips curl over my canines as I let out a raspy huff. The moon would be at its fullest. Tonight… I would sleep in my basement.

It's cold in my basement. It always has been. The environment made it great for storing my beverages and keeping them fresh. Yet I didn't feel chilly. I was breaking out in sweats, instead.

I growled angrily, tearing my ghastly shirt off and throwing it at the wall. I pressed my clammy hands to my steaming face in an effort to cool it, running them down my torso as well. My stomach caved violently at times as I shuddered. This certainly wasn't a good thing to be happening.

As I sprawled my half-naked body on the cool floor in angst, I heard a knock at the door. I sat up instantly and went dead-quiet.

"Link? Are you in there?" It was Ilia. What in the blazes was she doing knocking at my door so late at night?

"H-hang on, I'll be up in a second." I called. I couldn't NOT answer her, much as I wanted to. I ignored my shirt- in fact I didn't even notice it was off, and climbed upstairs to the dreadfully hot upper room, and clicked the door open.

"Sorry, I know it's late. But I forgot to give you this for the chicks." I saw her eye me oddly. "Are you alright?"

No. "I'm fine. Thanks." I said softly as I took a bag of seed for the chicks from her.

Then I noticed her skin was pale. It was an odd thing to notice as I felt my bones start to burn throughout my body and my blood vessels popping, but that detail made me look up into the sky through the open door.

The moon was there. It was right in front of my eyes, just leaving the top of the horizon to govern the blackness. I felt my eyes start to sting. My hands, which were inadvertently holding my door open, suddenly clenched the wood. I could hear it splinter.

I ripped my hand off- apparently taking the door with it, and groaned. Ilia screamed in my sensitive ears- making them pound as my spine started trembling.

It was here. And stronger than ever before. And so was my best friend… who was sadly now watching in horror as my hands clawed into my floorboards.

Everything was a blur. Scents and sounds started popping up out of nowhere. I've felt this before… it was all too familiar. I was becoming a beast- right in front of a bystander.

Out of the sounds of my own screaming and hers, I caught sight of the open door, and leapt for it. I bounded on my burning legs to the edge of my balcony and jumped straight off it, landing painfully on my heels, and ran into Faron Woods.

I knew I was going to trip eventually, running this way. And I did. I stumbled on the ground, roaring in pain, bathed in the milky moonlight that filtered through the trees, and watched as my world was put into a blender.

My feet pounded the ground, the sound throbbing in my ear drums, steadily becoming heavier and louder. I clawed at my blonde hair in agony, crying out as I felt sharp claws rip into my skull. It was happening… it was happening once again! Despite the agony, I grinned in excitement- once again feeling my tail surge out from my tailbone and my face get pulled with a sharp hook. No hair lay in front of my eyes- only my ever-familiar muzzle that wrinkled with snarls.

I was complete. I flipped onto my paws, hissing in awe as I felt the ground with my claws and pads. I flicked my ears about and wagged my tail once. My clothes were gone- I wasn't surprised.

And yet- I felt different. I felt bigger, and hungrier. My limbs angled differently than that of a wolf. But I didn't care. There's no way I would care about that.

I was complete.

I wasn't Hylian any longer.

My mind became that of a careless creature, and I shook my fur. Then threw my head back and howled as loud as I could.

Blood. That's what I needed. It was close. I could smell it. I panted harshly as I galloped toward the scent, my jowls glistening with saliva.

I neared a towering solid place, where the scent drafted from. But I wasn't concerned about that. Because the scent was running away from the place, towards lots of other good scents. I licked my jowls and snarled, creeping forward to the biped creature that rang so sweetly familiar to me. It was a female.

I saw her eyes lock on me, and I chuckled happily, knowing she could see her predator before her. I rose up a little on my hind feet and stepped towards her with purpose. With her were tiny little things, and as I laid eyes on them I realized_ they _were the lovely scent I was aiming for.

She made a good deal of noise as I neared, making me quiver with excitement. I got back down on my front paws and snarled at her. She was cornered between a large rock and a wooden picket-thing- still rattling with a good deal of cute whimpering. I readied to deal her a swift, lethal bite.

Then she seemed to drop all the lovely little creatures, and they ambled about, fretting and making more noise than she had. I perked up happily, ignoring the larger, less tasty quarry, and pounced on a single yellow fluffy creature. It screamed and squealed underneath my paw, and I sent drool everywhere as I snapped it up in my jaws and swallowed it with my powerful wolf's gullet.

Well now- these were quite the catch! I barked loudly in joy as I pounced on another, snapping it up lightning-fast. The other two yellow morsels were already dashing this way and that, and I snarled playfully as I chased them.

I ate them one by one, drooling gallons of saliva after each swallow. They just tasted so good! I was happy. I shook my head quickly to clean my wet jowls, and then remembered the bigger, less tasty food that was still there. I chuckled happily. How could I forget that?

She was shivering a good deal when I neared her. I eyed her fondly for a brief moment. She was quite dear- so fair and fragile. I had never seen such an exquisite creature.

I grumbled happily as I reached forward gently and snapped my jaws around her middle, my ears twitching uncomfortably at the sound she made when I did so. I didn't want this delicate thing to suffer- it clearly was louder than the yellow things. So I decided to eat her quickly, as she was rather small, and my ears didn't need more of her racket.

I then seized her by the top, letting her head disappear into my palate, and chomped her in two, chuckling happily as her sound instantly disappeared; and knocked her little body back. I finished the rest of her meager, yet tasty portion just as quickly, and licked my lips in satisfaction.

I think she was better than the little yellow things by far. A couple more snacks like her would be a great supper!

I then followed the scent of the other creatures like the last and trotted forward in bliss.

As the scent grew stronger, I looked up to see more strange constructs, and balls of light dancing in numerous places. My nose quivered in curiosity.

But another smell came across me. I stopped and looked to the left, up a hill where the scent came from. I growled curiously. This one was much greater in number than the two legged things, but also smelled a little like the yellow fuzzy things. I forgot about the two-legged prey and trotted up to this new smell.

I came across a strange tree lying sideways and stacked on other sideways trees. I growled curiously and leapt over them, and followed the scent into another wooden construct. I salivated instantly at the sight and the smell.

It was a giant hollow filled with large, hoofed animals. They brayed and bleated at the sight of me, and I dove inside to scour out the best one. I roared a killing cry and rose on my hind paws, and clenched one of the animal's heads in my teeth and yanked it out from the tree barrier it was behind. My front paws made good use of themselves by holding the animal down as I tore its throat out and started biting off hunks of meat and gulping them down whole.

I had hardly got to finish my supper when a larger two-leg came to the entrance of the prey-hollow. I caught sight of him and snarled in annoyance. My lips creased when it started shouting. How inconvenient! Why would something care about me eating another? He should be thanking me for not picking HIM instead.

I would have continued eating if it hadn't thrown something small and stinging at my nose. I bellowed a dangerous growl at him and leapt over my dinner's carcass, jaws opened wide, ready to tear him apart.

But I stopped quickly when it started running opposite of me fearfully. I snorted curiously and watched it run, then decided it would be best not to have TWO large dinners tonight. I didn't want my belly to hurt. If I killed him, though, then his meat would go to waste. So I let him go.

I licked my nose and turned back to my supper, then decided to carry the food somewhere nice and quiet. I slung it through my jaws and padded towards the forest, snuffling happily at the sound of worried prey in the jackpot I had left behind.

I rested in a nice open place in the woods and finished my meal. I decided to eat slowly to enjoy it more- even to the point of using my front paws to rip off pieces before putting them in my mouth. When I had finished, I bathed myself in the pool of water nearby and had a nice drink.

After drying myself off, I shook my dark grey fur and stretched earnestly, yawning widely, as it was almost dawn and time for me to sleep. I found a nice soft patch of ground, shaded by leaves, and curled myself up- tail touching my nose, and dozed off.

I woke up to an uncomfortable amount of cold, rough hands under my arm pits, and a good deal of shouting. I shot my blue eyes open and barely was able to stand up before someone- I recognized soon after as Rusl, slipped a cord around my neck and tightened it.

I shouted in anger and confusement, lashing out with my free legs as I was lifted off the ground and had cords tied around my wrists as well. "Hey!" I cried, mostly on accident due to the amount of shock of my situation, and was dragged off through the dawn-lit woods of Faron.

The men I knew didn't say a word, except for Rusl, who merely told me to stop struggling for my own good. I figured I must be dreaming; this was insane, to have my older neighbors drag me off like this without purpose.

When I first awoke, I was a good deal befuddled.

But now, I was absolutely sure why this was happening.

I swallowed loudly-louder with the cord gripping my esophagus, and broke into sweats.

They brought me to the center of town, where everyone else was gathered, frankly, and held me there. Bo, the mayor of our tiny town, was there, glaring at me with eyes of molten onyx. I had a really bad taste at the back of my mouth just now. I think it was stale blood.

My memory of last night was weak, but I recall the most important detail; I transformed into not just a wolf, but a werewolf.

The blood taste made my heart pound. I scanned the villagers naming every one, but there was no Ilia. She was the last person I remember being with.

I swallowed that blood taste immediately, feeling my gut wrench up. Oh Goddesses, no… not her… not her…

I started panicking as I saw how grieved Bo was- her father. Her father… oh Nayru, oh Nayru!

"Link, we are inclined to bring up the situation that has taken place in the last 6 hours- the night of yesterday and this morning." Rusl stated coldly as I was held in place with my hands tied behind my back. " Our witnesses claim that Ilia, daughter of Bo, was last seen delivering a bag of grain to your house at 9:00 last night. Not just 5 minutes after, the witnesses heard a ghostly wolf howl nearby, and preceded to pursue it." I could see him struggling with this claim. He even choked up when he looked at me.

I must have looked absolutely terrified. And that was something no one in this village had ever seen.

"They reached your house and found Ilia inside, fretting tremendously, with your door on the ground. They state that she told them that you had gone ballistic and disappeared into the woods." I felt my heart dissolving in my throat as I recalled everything… slowly.

"When they sent her home, they searched your house, particularly the marks in your floor. At the sound of hearing your name screamed by her soon after, they came to the door and watched as a giant beast…" He looked into my eyes. "…with eyes blue like the clear sky…" They were pouring forth with tears, making them more red than anything.

"…devoured her mercilessly."

It was then I remembered the thrill of last night's hunt. The scents… the sounds… the TASTES. I heard myself sob. The last I saw of my dear friend was her petrified face…

I groaned, feeling my chest searing with pain- it always did that when something terrible has happened. This time- it threatened to disintegrate my innards.

"Soon after, the beast…" I noticed he deliberately avoiding claiming it was me. "… went straight to the ranch and killed one of Fado's goats. He confronted the beast, but was frightened by both its size and its strength. Then it was gone, leaving a trail of blood from the carcass. I followed it not an hour ago, and found you, Link…"

I could hardly hear him through the ringing in my ears.

"…sleeping by the goat's carcass."

Yes. That was indeed my night. I wanted to tell them… I wanted to tell them most of all that I didn't mean for any of this to happen.

But that would never matter, no matter how much I drilled it into their heads. I'm a criminal now. A murderer. A murderer of my own best friend.

I DEVOURED my best friend.

I devoured her and enjoyed it. I devoured her, and thought NOTHING of it. I devoured her because I was hungry, because I was senseless, and because I had let myself fall to the beast within me.

"Now we come to this final statement, townsfolk, as to where the guilty stands. We will permit him to speak on his behalf… in favor of this conclusion." I guess it was my time to say something.

My throat was so tight- I could barely breathe, let alone speak. But I had to talk wisely, at this final moment.

I swallowed loudly- it was so quiet that everyone heard me.

"I-I admit that… last night, I was phased physically by a powerful force. A force much akin to the Twilight that once covered these lands."I found newfound confidence as my Hylian mind regained its wits.

"The absence of the Twilight… and a curse that the former ruler, Zant, cast upon me, as well as the dormant state of the blade of Evil's bane… has concocted a physical mutation that occurred in me last night; and has been developing for the past two weeks, indeed; altered my form at the sight of moonlight and converted me to more than a mindless brute.

"I will not plead innocence. I only ask that you don't hold Ilia's fate against me. I will accept the punishment gladly… any punishment. But don't remember me as the unholy beast that lost himself to the drive of nature. Remember me as the boy who once loved and cared for a ranch… who desired nothing but the simplicity of living."

I could speak no more. By throat desired nothing from it. I hung my head and drowned myself out with darkness and wallowing pain that I will have for the rest of my damned life.

All was still silent. Even Bo, the robust giant of a man, Ilia's FATHER, was drained of further words.

Then Rusl's wife, Uli; my seemingly adopted mother since my youth, decided to speak. "Link, we have no desire to end your life for the sake of one lost. One less young one in this village is enough…" I choked at those words.

"I believe… we should find treatment for the lad, and a suitable punishment. But that kind of treatment is not available here. I suggest we contact the princess of Hyrule immediately for further help dealing with the situation." I could barely hear her. The sound of Ilia's pain exploded in my ears.

I only caught the name "Princess Zelda"… and wept. No… no…. she is one other girl that is dear to me… I refuse to near her.

"Just lock me away and forget about me… please…" I pleaded as I was herded onto a hitched wagon; my hands still bound, and was sent away from Ordon without another word.

Rusl drove while Colin, his son and close to my little brother, and Hanch, Malo and Talo's father, stayed with me in the back of the wagon.

I was allowed to have my hands tied on my lap this time, but my feet were bound; I'm surprised I noticed through the cloud of guilt that surrounded me. Colin and Hanch only glanced at me several times during the trip. I know Colin had a lot of questions for me; but he was too shocked to at the moment.

It broke my heart to see that he was frightened of me.

I groaned in despair as Hyrule Castle came into view. This was a visit I was not looking forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I didn't notice a single thing for the duration of being in Rusl's cart to the point of being led into Hyrule Caste by two gaurds.

I was too miserable to think about anything else.

My depression cleared up a little bit though, when I was brought before the princess. I cast my glazed eyes up at her, too dazed to remember to bow.

I swallowed a golf ball when I could see how surprised, upset, and confused she was at the sight of me bound and captivated, held firmly at the shoulder by her royal gaurds.

"What is this? What is going on?" She asked clearly but gently to the gaurds. I felt my head start to tip over and I jerked it back up, my lips firm.

"We have a convict from Ordon. He has been charged with arbitrary murder and destruction of farm property as of last night." The one speaking shook my shoulder, as I was again losing the strength in my neck to hold me head up.

"We have been asked to allow your highness to decide his punishment, as his crimes are clear." Princess Zelda looked at me with pity once again, and then stood up gracefully and swift.

"I will not decide his fate until I have spoken with him privately." I gulped loudly, staring at her in horror. Privately? PRIVATELY?

"Bring him immediately to my quarters. I am familiar with this Ordonian, and I ask to be alone with him." My head spun again as I was hurried up stairs and I again forgot what was happening. This time I was more concerned about Zelda's safety than anything.

I barely registered the fact that I was in her BEDROOM now. If I was sane, I think I would have been blushing as red as a tomato. The Princess is very pretty, aside from being complete royalty; being in her room is quite an honor.

The gaurds left me in her room once the princess strode through the door. I clasped my bound hands together and hung my head, refusing to look at her.

Oh no…

Her smell….

"Link, please look at me." Her voice was firm yet silky. It melted me. I looked up at her hesitantly, straightening my slouched back that was evidently still bare.

I held my breath instantly when she leaned in to me and touched my bound hands. I felt the cord release and her touch on my wrists. Her hands were so small and delicate… I ached to clench them in mine and gain some level of comfort.

I still couldn't let myself breathe. Princess Zelda was standing directly in front of me- holding my HANDS. I just looked down at her gray-blue eyes, and hoped I didn't have to speak.

Goddesses, she only met me three times… why is she treating me like this?

"Is what they say true?" She asked gently. I gulped softly and rubbed my fingers against each other- I felt really hot now under her touch.

"Do you…" I dared to breathe. Her aroma was intoxicating. "…remember my beast form?" She nodded in understanding.

"For the… past couple weeks…" I had a hard time not salivating. Ugh… please princess… stand somewhere else. " I have been wanting that again. But only… subconsciously. Princess… I dare to claim that… what altered my form last night was… similar to Zant's curse."

I held my breath again as she took a firmer grasp on my hands. It bade me little comfort, but still- it was nice. "Are you saying that you transformed last night? Into a wolf?" She asked softly.

I had a hard time answering that. I didn't actually see myself, but I knew I was different. Canine, for sure, but I was so large, and powerful…

"I would say… werewolf…" I said lowly, and stepped back from her quickly. Her room was very silent. "Forgive me. I am tainted by those instincts more than ever; your scent is as tantalizing as a perfume. It's the way I felt before… Ilia…" I felt my stomach clench up again in pure guilt.

She touched her hand delicately to her breasts in confusion. But at least she understood that I didn't want her too close. I assumed she wanted to know more about where murder came into play at this time.

I'll tell her that, all right.

"I murdered her, Princess. Ilia. My own best friend." I felt myself start to tremble in anger. "The moon was there, and so was she. The moon was the problem- it has been making me feel this way. I lost myself in the beast, and pursued my instincts immediately." I could see her becoming almost frightened. It must have been my voice, or how insane I looked at the time.

I must have been a real scene; standing there with nothing on but my green farm trousers, my eyes blood shot and glaring, my fists balled up beyond tight, and full of sweat. But that wasn't going to change anytime soon- even in the presence of Hyrule's royalty.

"As a Twilight beast, Princess, I had my free will. I was able to decide for myself. Last night, something completely different happened. I became nothing but an animal. And do you know how I killed her? Do you know how I killed Fado's goat? Even the baby chicks I was asked to care for?" She waited silently for me to answer my own question.

"I devoured them. I killed them, and allowed my teeth to penetrate their flesh, and I did the unthinkable."

Zelda pursed her lips in thought. I just succumbed to my misery once again and felt myself about to throw up.

"And yet you blame yourself for this." She said firmly, making me have to think. "It was the handiwork of my altered form. By the Goddesses, it was ALL my fault."

She seemed to get angry at that. Scary, almost. She tromped a couple steps toward me, making me wince back from her tempting fragrance, and stared my in the eyes; hard. "You are a fool, for allowing yourself to wallow in this amount of guilt. The fate of your friend was not on your part, for you did not intend it." I shrunk back by how much meaning she had.

But how could I not feel this accountable? If it weren't for me, she would still be alive…she was too young to die…

"I would never intend such a thing, but intent clearly had no part in the matter. If I wasn't such a fool, Princess, in allowing myself to inhabit so closely to others in my state of mental AND physical being, Ilia would still be ALIVE!"

I imagine it would be a crime to talk this way to the Princess of Hyrule. But you don't think of these things after committing the worst felony possible.

"You didn't know this would happen, Hero; therefore you are not to blame. The death of the girl and the loss of farm property is grave, but it is something I cannot allow punishment to be dealt for." I almost seethed a hiss at her.

I always knew I had a temper, but I never let it get a hold of me. Now it was showing without restraint.

"No punishment? Princess, please!" I heard myself sobbing childishly. "I beg for the death sentence! Put me out of my misery; and ensure the safety of your people!"

She clearly wouldn't tolerate that talk. Her eyes seemed to turn into flames as she stormed with purpose straight towards me. I retracted back cowardly until my back hit the wall, and still she proceeded to slam right into my front with some force.

She didn't hurt me, of course, but I couldn't move, for fear of hurting HER somehow. And I think she knew that; so she was bluffing.

"I will not hear those words come out of your mouth again." She said venomously, and I held my breath and looked at her sheepishly. "There will be no punishment- but you are going to remain here with me until you are cured." I couldn't help but swallow when she grabbed my chin firmly and yanked my head down to her level. I helped, of course, by lowering it without question.

"And I am going to be the one to cure you. Whether you trust yourself or not." She obviously knew I was afraid of hurting her. But now I wasn't as concerned- I can't believe how scary she can be herself.

The rest of the day involved me, first of all, obtaining a shirt, then afterwards discussing arrangements with Zelda and her gaurds and servants for me.

From 8:00 P.M to 5:00 A.M, I was to be shut in the dungeon. Zelda made it clear that there had to be a window to allow moonlight in. I couldn't believe she was ENCOURAGING my transformation, but she explained that it will be better to let it go- as long as I am confined, instead of shutting it away.

That's too bad. I was rather anticipating some well-deserved suffering.

After those hours, I would be allowed free-reign of the castle- and fed as well as possible. It all sounded alright to me- except for one thing.

Zelda would be accompanying me all day.

I suppose it wasn't so bad… once I devour HER I'll be put to death immediately.

She stayed with me in my quarters even though I told her I needed a nap. She sat…RIGHT next to me on my bed, while I buried myself under the blankets and breathed as little as possible. It was going to be impossible falling asleep with her there.

So I just wept silently to myself.

She noticed after a little while, and subtly, I felt her peel the blankets off of my head and place her tiny hand on my shoulder.

I peered to the side at her, unimpressed. She glanced sympathetically at my red eyes and moved her hand to my cheeks.

I blushed at her touch and looked to the wall again, tensing up tight at how awkward I felt. "Mff… your highness… why are you doing this for me? You should be doing princess stuff…" I grumbled sadly, and pursed my lips when she laughed gently.

I felt her curvy form press against mine as she laid herself next to me on top of the blankets. I gulped loudly and shuffled with my legs with chagrin. Ugh… this really wasn't a good time for THAT to be happening…

Of course, this was my first time ever being this close to a woman. An angel, at that. I couldn't thank myself enough for having pressed my front to the wall when I first lay down.

"What do you think Princesses do during peace time?" She said softly into my ear. I felt myself start to unwind from my depression the more she talked to me- perhaps this wasn't so bad after all. Zelda was unusually trustworthy.

"I don't know… give orders, sign documents… important things." I reacted a bit too strongly in two ways when she started running her fingers through my cropped, blonde hair.

Oh Goddesses… why did that feel so nice?

"You are an 'important thing', Link. I am the only one with the ability to help you, anyhow." She saw how I melted at the touch of her hand through my hair, and giggled quietly. She then preceded to make it her business to stroke and scratch my head.

Oh, that felt divine. It was the same feeling that erupted from Midna's tender petting me in my wolf form.

I guess that's how animals feel when they are stroked.

Nevertheless, besides the fact that it felt so good, it reacted me- I admit with an ample amount of embarrassment, but it had such a wonderful, soothing effect.

I felt my misery melt away like snow in the spring.

I even started feeling drowsy the more she rubbed me. So much that I fell asleep with a great amount of comfort, indeed.

She was still there when I woke up hours later- in fact, she was sleeping as well, with her hand still cupping the back of my head, and her smaller body still snug against my backside.

WAY smaller, at that.

In fact, I could barely feel her hand on my head, that's how small she was.

Now that wasn't right…

I barked in confusion, and twitched at the feeling of the blankets that had fallen off my back. I sat up in the dim room, breathing in what was indeed Zelda's scent.

She lay sleeping next to me- so delicate indeed. I cocked my head at her, wondering why such a pretty thing would find its way in here.

I was complete once again. It appears I had overslept.

I yawned delightfully, now curious about this second little female I've met. The soft patch I fell asleep on was rather small, so I curled my body up tight around her- my ribs found warmth with her small body.

I curled my front paws next to her head, growling a chuckle at how small she was. I bent down and sniffed her inquisitively, nosing her head and her soft, long fur. My tail curled forward to brush her tender body.

Such a funny thing, sleeping so close to me. I wonder what will happen when she wakes up.

I evidently dripped saliva on her, and I growled in interest when I saw her start to stir. She is very lucky that my belly isn't very hungry right now- although I would like to have her later for my supper.

I can see her very well, but I don't think she can see me that good. She probably can't see like I can in the dark. But she knew very quickly that I was a big predator, and I chuckled in excitement when she squealed a little bit.

I stayed curled up on the soft place even when she sat up slowly. Her little hands touched my paws several times- even the side of my belly. That made me feel good.

"Link?" She made a funny noise. I never heard it before, but it sounded very, very familiar. I cocked my head. It made me curious that she wasn't all too frightened, even though she was so close to me.

"Oh no… we forgot to confine you…" Now she was frightened. I chuckled happily and stood up on the squishy place, my weight making an indent in it and making her tumble right underneath my tummy. She squeaked in surprise, and I barked playfully as I sat back on my hind legs and tucked my chin into my chest ruff to peer down at her.

She scrambled oddly between the confines of my front legs and belly. I wiggled my tail a little bit at how funny it was. She couldn't see very well in the dark like me, so she had a hard time getting out from under me.

Just as I was about to eat her up, as I was through with playing with my prey, she did something odd. She stroked and pet my tummy, making me arch up in pleasure, therefore releasing her.

I drooled from how good it felt. But evidently, she was out from under me, and was already far enough for me to have to pounce on her.

I growled, slightly angry, and leapt off the soft spot with a loud thud. It made her wobble a little bit. I wanted her to scratch me again like last time. Maybe if I sit on her a second time she will.

I neared her, head low, trying to scare her down, but instead, I saw her muster up some courage, and before I could think, she wrapped her little arms around my neck.

I growled curiously and whipped my head to look at her, but I didn't care anymore once she started fondly stroking me again; this time on the top of my head. I purred suddenly, lowering myself even further so she could rub me there.

Strange... I've felt this before. I….

I think I know this girl.

I clamped my jaws shut and sniffed her again. Yes… now that I think about it, I DO know her. She's done this to me before.

Wait a second…

I barked and shook her off. She stood there obediently as I looked around the small area. I whimpered in confusement, feeling my eyebrows angle in puzzlement. My ears wiggled.

I looked at the square-shaped piece of sky and saw a bright, white circle. It illuminated my eyes. I swallowed and whimpered once again.

Something wasn't right. How did I get here, for one? I don't remember anything.

Wait… I remember walking on two legs for a good part of the day. And this girl was with me. I wonder why I didn't eat her.

Mmm. She does look tasty. But for some reason, I don't think it's a good idea to eat her.

She looked at me oddly. I wonder what she's thinking.

I think I'll get to know her before deciding what to have for my supper tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Well now- now that I think of it, she IS quite a fascinating thing. More so than the other funny things I encountered before. Unlike them, this one didn't make lots of unappealing noises and cower from me.

I actually kind of like this prey animal.

My stomach gurgled noisily, and I twitched my ears curiously as I contemplated what to fill it with. I looked over her body, taking in her interesting features. She was covered with long feather-like things, ones that hid the rest of her, and most likely didn't taste good.

She also had a long lock of flowing fur, which was bound to be irritating to my throat. I wonder why she looks so different than the last one I devoured. Perhaps she's a queen of their species.

I know most queens are the ones who produce the progeny for the species so they can multiply. Not only did I think it was a bad idea to remove the source of these creatures, I also felt a little pang of jealousy.

Because I felt oddly that I wanted to mate with her.

Shaking that off- I had decided firmly that she was not to be eaten. I had to get out of this place- probably the queen's chamber, and find a suitable meal.

But she was going to come with me.

I growled excitedly now, and nosed roughly between her legs, making her squeak. I chuckled. That was a great way to get her attention- I think I'll be familiarizing her scent more often.

Then I scoured the chamber, sniffing hard at the ground and walls, until I found a draft. It came from under a wooden piece of the wall, and I reared up slightly on my hind paws, placed my front paws on the wood, and pushed into it.

The wood piece popped right out, and I wagged my tail happily as I saw tunnels ahead.

I turned back to the queen and pounced on her gently, wagging my tail happily as she was caught under my paws. I then nipped at her sweet-smelling hair, and licked her little face. She made a funny noise again, but this one was a little happier than the last.

Great! She likes me!

I took my paws off her and nuzzled her fondly. She even ran her little paws up my face, making me growl deeply in pleasure.

Then I clamped my mouth around her gently, and squeezed through the wall opening, and trotted through the tunnels. She wiggled and squealed in my jaws, and I felt a little bad for dripping drool all over her, for it wasn't my intention to eat her.

I followed the outside scent through the tunnels, eventually coming to a very large chamber, with a larger wooden piece in the wall again. I came to it, scratched at it curiously, deemed it manageable, and broke it down with a little more force than last time.

"Link! Oh my goodness…" I heard her say, and I growled inquisitively at the first sound. It sounded dreadfully familiar and important. She was horrified, but not at me. Perhaps I should have taken down that wooden barricade a little nicer.

Outside of the giant chamber, I saw grass surrounded by walls. I snorted and padded forward, undaunted by the high walls that surely had no ceiling- for we were outside.

Rocking back on my haunches at the base, I judged the distance, and leapt up, landing neatly on the top. I saw trees and meadows beyond, and with the queen still in my maw, but nicely quieted down, I jumped off, landed between some trees, and ran off as far away from her home as possible. I deemed it necessary that she had to come with me, and she wouldn't be going back anytime soon.

I entered a nice, dark forest, but she started to smell deeply of fear. I whimpered softly and put her down, tilting my head at her sodden feather down. Oh dear… she looks dreadful now.

The queen looked at me strangely, and I barked in question. Then she looked around her at the looming trees, and came toward me in fright and hugged my neck again.

I stood there frozen, confused. The queen was actually confiding in me! I wagged my tail and tucked my chin against her back reassuringly.

I barked, trying to tell her that she was mine and no one was going to take her. But we couldn't understand each other. I don't like that.

I know she didn't want to go on, but I had to eat something. So I laid down and nuzzled her firmly onto my back, happy that she complied and clung to me tightly, and I stood up and started searching the forest for food.

As I walked, and she bounced lightly on my shoulders, I heard her making soothing, ongoing sounds. I was pretty sure she was talking to me, and though I didn't understand them, they made me feel relaxed. Just her voice and tone made me happy.

I was eager to show her my hunting finesse. Somehow, impressing this little queen was my business. My mouth watered at the scent of a large hoofed animal, and soon I caught sight of a nice, large deer.

I shook a little bit, making sure she wouldn't fall off when I sprung, and leapt on its back, pinning it down. She shrieked rather terrifyingly as I ripped into its flesh while it still thrashed, and I wagged my tail happily as I gulped down mouthfuls of meat.

I was engulfed in my dinner- so much that the queen had slipped off my back and crept timidly to the front of me to watch me eat. I eyed her carefully as I ate, making sure she didn't run off.

She seemed fascinated. I chuckled. I can't imagine why.

I finished my supper and cleaned myself, licking the blood from my lips and paws. She still stayed in front of me, uttering still soothing sounds as she watched me. I wish I could know what she meant by all of it.

I crept towards her curiously, sniffing and eyeing her fondly. She seemed to smile and gently petted my nose. I snuffled.

The moon was sinking. I flicked me ears around and yawned, stretching my front paws on either side of her. Then I laid down, my front paws still curled around her, and looked at her beckoningly. It was time for me to sleep, for dawn was on its way.

She uttered more soothing sounds, and curled up between my front legs and against my chest, and I sighed happily as I curled up myself.

Her species is very lucky to have a queen like her. She really is kind. But she's mine, now; mine for the keeping.

I love her.

Sunlight covered my eyelids as I blinked myself awake. I yawned deeply and stretched, grumbling as I bumped against something warm and soft.

I tried to sit up, but the thing was snug against my chest, and I didn't want to disturb it.

I looked down, puzzled, and stifled a gasp when I saw what was happening.

Princess Zelda was sleeping comfortably on top of me- her legs between mine, which were splayed a little bit; even snuggling against her fondly. Her head rested on my pounding chest, which was lightly clad with a loose, creamy shirt.

I panicked suddenly. Oh no! For sure; last night I transformed! But…

Zelda's here… with me. That means… I didn't kill her. I didn't kill her!

I smiled broadly, tears forming at the corners of my eyes as I examined her. She looked pretty messy, but all her limbs were intact. I cupped her head in my hands and fondly kissed her forehead.

Then I realized our position. I gulped loudly and stared at her, not wanting to wake her. Oh Goddesses… as if being in the same bed with her yesterday wasn't discomfited enough!

I bit my lip as I saw her stirring. No! I can't let her wake up on top of me…

Zelda looked in my eyes. I froze in place as she gasped suddenly, and scrambled on top of me; her knee slamming perfectly into my groin.

I moaned in pain after she jumped off me, and curled into the fetal position; clutching my poor, pained genitals.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Link!" She fluttered, placing her hands on my tight shoulders. I gasped a couple times and nodded, wheezing a quick "its okay!" before painfully standing up.

Goddesses- fire surged in my crotch as I stood, but I couldn't just lie on the ground in pain! Princess Zelda needed tending to!

"I c-can't believe you survived…" I said gently, still pressing my palms into my groin. "I should have been locked up!"

She looked at me hurtfully. Lucky females and their lack of a completely sensitive appendage…

"It appears you change quicker than I thought. We both fell asleep and lost track of time. But I think that is what saved me last night, Link- for you were calm and peaceful before entering the time of your alteration." I looked at her dumbly.

"How did you feel before your first change?" She asked me, and I bit my lip. I didn't hurt half as bad as before now, and I stood up fully. "Stressed… afraid… HUNGRY." I shut my eyes. The memory was so painful.

"And this time?"

I looked at her with chagrin. She is so beautiful. "Calm. And happy." And completely attracted to you; I wanted to add that.

I suddenly realized that I was alone with her in the middle of the deep forest. Alone… oh my gosh…

"Then your mood as a beast must depend on your mood beforehand. No doubt, if you were locked up, you would have been enraged and bloodthirsty. You DID eat an animal last night, even though you were happy. So I think you must eat every time you change." I swallowed, half-listening to her. The other half was focused on controlling my imagination.

I'm alone with a beautiful woman… oh Din, the temptations…my bestial urges!

"How did we end up here?" I asked forlornly. She kind of giggled at that. "You kidnapped me. You carried me in your mouth like a puppy and broke through my palace doors, and leapt over the castle walls." I gulped. Those walls were high, too.

"Then you let me on your back, and you slaughtered that deer…" She motioned towards a freshly-eaten carcass. "…and made me fall asleep with you."

I covered my face in my hands. Oh goodness… I took the "queen" because she was so appealing… and that I wanted to mate with her… oh gosh. Imagine if I did…

"What were you saying to me? I heard you talking a lot."

"Well… at first I was trying to get you to remember your name. But I remember saying 'See; you aren't a bad boy. You can be nice.'" I blushed.

"There's a reason I didn't kill you…" I sighed, sitting on the ground in despair. She joined me so I could enlighten her more. "I remember more this time… the thoughts that ran through my head. If you weren't so…." I looked at her in horror. She wrinkled her brow. "…if you weren't so…" how can I possibly say this to her face…

But I must! It could be the key to her survival! "…so PRETTY, Princess…" She smiled cutely at that. "…as I wolf, I wouldn't have cared for you. I took you…because… I wanted to…"

I inhaled softly. The words were struggling to come out. "…make you mine."

She looked at me gently. I could see her thinking deeply about that statement.

"It's better than becoming your supper." She added hopefully. I grimaced. "I would kill myself if my beast ravished you. I would kill myself on the spot." I seethed. "Princess…" I turned away from her pleading eyes. I felt bad already.

"…you can't be with me. I know you want to help, but… I won't allow it." I heard her stifle something. Possibly a yell. I turned back to her.

"Link; I am the ONLY one who can help you."

"You didn't do a great job on that last night." I retorted bitterly. She winced.

"What are you talking about? If I let you fall asleep miserable you would have slaughtered me!" I saw tears forming in her eyes.

Whoops. I forgot about that part.

I furrowed my brow and huffed a little. I wouldn't admit defeat to her.

"Don't you understand? If you are with me, near me, or whatever when I transform, I'm either going to eat you or rape you. End of story. And the more time you spend with me, the more I'm going to SEARCH for you by night. Your dungeon ISN'T going to hold me, your people are going to die, and the only way you can prevent all this is if you put me to death before nightfall." I realized I was in her face while I was telling this to her, and I retracted quickly, refusing to look at her.

The more I saw her hurt, the more I pitied her.

"Werewolves can't be cured…" I grumbled, breaking the silence as Zelda sniffled a little. "…it's in all the legends. We die this way… and we certainly don't live very long, being the threat that we are. I'm a threat… as much as you wish to deny it."

I should have known that the headstrong princess wouldn't give up on me. I guess I was too full of myself.

She dropped to the ground In front of me, cupped my chin in her delicate hands, and pressed her soft lips to mine.

My throat closed up tight and prevented me from objecting. I stumbled a little backwards, throwing my legs out and hands behind me to keep from falling backwards, for I was still sitting on my rump. Her little body snuggled down between my legs, her lips still locked with mine, and pressed her chest to mine.

I felt dizzy, as I have never been kissed before, and didn't quite know what do to contribute. So I just refused to move, afraid that she would knee me again, and shut my eyes amidst my flushed cheeks.

Then I started hesitantly moving my lips like hers, trying to impress her. I think it worked, because she threw her arms around my neck and I flopped in the grass completely; with her on top of me.

I moaned gently a little bit, feeling so excited at her sudden act of romance. She really liked it too; with her rosy cheeks of pale pink. I got a little more daring now, and I ran my hands up her curvy waist eagerly; then flipped her over and sprawled myself gently over her body.

We kissed on the lips a while longer, then I nuzzled her lovingly on the neck while she stroked my hair and shoulders. Ooohh… Goddesses, I love it when she does that. I don't think I could get the same feeling from that from anyone else.

And we hardly just met. And now we're on top of each other, in the middle of the forest, completely alone.

Not good.

But even harder to stop; indeed.

She realized what we were doing, too; and we both looked at each other seriously. I got right off her and helped her to her feet.

Oh wait. I just realized we love each other. My life just got worse.

"Link…" she started, and I placed my finger on her lips to stop her. I didn't want to lose myself again- I'm already guilty beyond measure for what I just did to the princess of Hyrule.

"Are you angry?" I asked quickly. She shook her head, confused.

"Why would I be?" She looked at me odd. Her cheeks were still colored. I sighed, brushing my pants off. "I don't know. You seem to get angry at most of the things I do or say anyways." I wanted to talk sweetly to her- I really did.

But her safety was more important than my- OUR pleasures.

I love Princess Zelda.

She loves me back.

If I don't lose this sensation by tonight, she's doomed. As will I.

"Are YOU angry?" She asked gently. I bit my lip and crossed my arms. "Yes." I retorted. "Very much so. Thanks to you, you're going to be hunted tonight and I'm going to kill myself."

She laughed. She actually laughed.

I stared at her coldly. This was NOT a joke.

"I'm aiming for you to come for me. I realized to cure you, it has to be done in that form and that form only. One more night with you should do the trick in finding it." She grinned, sitting herself down on a dry rock. I fumed in anger.

"You just don't get it, princess!" I exploded- mostly. Damn temper. "You think that tiny little you can stop me if I decide to have my way? Do you really think that if I get angry at you, that you can stop me from ripping you to pieces? I'm stronger than you NOW- what makes you think you can do anything later?"

She still kept that smug grin. I'm starting to feel stupid.

"Brain is better than brawn." She said simply, crossing her legs under her flowing dress. I balled up my fists over and over again.

"Come now, Link- last night you actually had a free will at one point, didn't you?" I stared at her, thinking. That's right… I remembered being human… it was when she was petting me fondly.

"Barely." I said smugly.

"There is no 'barely'. You either have a free will, or you don't."

"Alright, alright- I did. I had a conscience at one point. But it didn't last." She just keeps on getting the better of me... little snot…

"Then I'll have to make it last." She said cheerily, and stood up stretching. "Would you be so kind as to escort me back to the palace? We have some doors to fix."

I blinked. Where were we, exactly?

"Yes, your highness. Allow me." I got to play nice for now… until I wit her over. I glanced around the forest, sniffing a little… feeling for the right direction to go. She hooked into my arm as I did, and I grunted in half-annoyance, and then led her out the way we came last night.

I still don't believe I actually kissed and fondled her.

This would be so much easier to enjoy if I wasn't burdened.

Then again…

I wouldn't be here alone with her without it.


End file.
